


Crass Little Fairy

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Cages are horrible things.





	Crass Little Fairy

"You!" huffed Lady Lucy Heartfilia, about at her wits end thanks to her father's latest addition to his menagerie. "You are absolutely the most crass and uncouth fairy to have ever existed!" Not that she had ever seen a fairy before, mind. They weren't exactly common creatures. She was certain that they were nothing like _this_ tiny terror, though! All she had wanted was a glimpse of the mythical being, not to be verbally berated!

"Fuck you!" shouted the small, dark skinned fairy as he kicked the bars of his iron cage with his boots. He glared up at her with a single eye, a brilliant, piercing purple. "You try being stuck in a cage, and see how it feels!" he accused.

The woman's face fell abruptly, and she stared mutely at the captured being.

Sensing the change in her demeanor, the fairy paused, regarding her warily. "The hell's wrong with you?"

Silent, the noblewoman reached out and unlatched his cage.

Not one to miss a perfectly good opportunity to escape (even if he was half-sure it was a trap or a trick of some sort), the fairy opened his leathery wings. Fluttering out of the cage, the fairy peered at the blonde woman for a long moment. "Now what did you do that for?"

After a minute, she said quietly, "No… you... you were right. I don't... I wouldn't like being in a cage at all. Hurry and go, before someone notices I've freed you."

He hesitated on the open windowsill, glancing back at woman. She hadn't moved from her spot. "Name's Cobra," he informed her. "I'm not the sort to forget a favor. So I owe you one."

With that, he was gone.


End file.
